An EvilCharming Romance
by Hermione0205
Summary: AU where Regina kisses Charming in season one. What will happen to Snowing after the curse breaks? Is David the one who will help Regina love again?
1. The Kitchen Kiss

I've always hated Snow for what she did to me. For destroying my true love. So I've been fighting harder than ever to rip hers apart. But ever since that Swan girl has come into my life Mary Margaret and David seem to know that they're supposed to be in love. I cannot allow it.

And yet, here I am right now, preparing the table with David Nolan aka Prince Charming because a marvelous idea has just occurred. I can seduce him, therefore both punishing Snow and giving myself a new lover which I've longed for ever since I killed Graham...Sometimes I worry I may have acted a bit rashly and that keeping him alive would have served me better. But then I remind myself that he deserved what he got.

"Henry has been growing so distant since Emma Swan turned up." I say softly, pulling the lasagna from the oven.

He smiles at me with what looks like pity and it annoys me more than anything. I don't need anyone's pity. But if it makes him fall in love with me, I can live with it.

"Well, I guess he's just excited in meeting his birth mother. But it still hurts. After all, I am the one who raised him."

"I'm sure he'll realize that sooner or later, Madam Mayor," he mumbles.

"Please, call me Regina!" I smile sadly at him.

"Why do I get this special treatment?"

Oh, very funny, Charming, I think, but manage to extract a laugh from myself.

"You're the only one in this town who hasn't shown clear signs of detesting me..." I don't meet his eyes, this time out of embarrassment and the sob I let out is actually real. I don't remember having anyone to confide in, since...I push his name out of my mind. I can't afford to think about him now.

I feel a soft hand rubbing my shoulder and there he is smiling comfortingly.

"Maybe because I don't."

I give a feeble laugh and invite him to sit down and help himself to my cooking. If only I had magic this would have been way easier.

David's POV

I have no idea why I'm still here after all I've heard about this woman. Yet she seems the exact opposite of everything I've ever heard about her. My thoughts flicker briefly to Mary Margaret and wonder what she'll say if she knew I were here. I find Regina Mills a much nicer person when she's alone and now I get why she's seen as she is by the rest of the town.

"Henry is a wonderful boy; you did a good job in bringing him up!" I say to encourage her about her son. The only flaw I find her is that she cares too much about him.

"Yeah, except since Mary Margaret gave him that stupid fairy tale book, he seems to think that I'm the Evil Queen in his life…" she starts muttering more to herself. While talking, she's cutting her food so quickly, due to annoyment that it slips out of her hand and onto the floor. "Oh, stupid me!" she mumbles, suddenly red in the face (I've never noticed how well that color suits her). She bends to pick it up, but I'm there first. When I hand it over, our hands touch, and I feel a slight tingle and I get away from her, suddenly frightened of what it might mean. She looks up sharply.

"Not you too!"

"No, no, it's not that!" I say quickly, ashamed of myself. I crouch down and grab both her hands between mine to show her I'm not like the others. She looks as though she wants to continue asking questions, but I start talking to keep her silent.

"I don't think you're an Evil Queen! I think you're just a worried mother of a teenage boy who is starting to distance himself away from you, and a struggling mayor who has to cope with an entire city…" she smiles as those words and starts wiping away her tears.

"Thanks you, David! For everything!" she says, voice croaking as she gets up and tries to clear the table.

"Let me do the dishes!" I offer, not knowing how or why I came up with this thought.

She starts protesting, modestly, telling me I've done enough, but it feels so good to be appreciated. Again, I think of Mary Margaret and how she, unlike Regina has always had something to comment about me.

I begin washing the dishes, stealing glances at Regina. "So…" I begin, trying to continue the conversation, "No one ever told me how you found me…"

"That's because no one except me knows." She pauses and gives me one of the most genuine smiles I've ever seen from her. "I was late for work, when I realized I'd left my phone at home. At first I thought, whatever, I can get it anytime. But something told me to go back…" she trails of, locking eyes with me all the time.

"And you found me…" I continued as mesmerized.  
"It was almost like the Universe wanted me to find you…"

The word 'find' triggers something in my memory and it's almost as if it's trying to tell me something. Suddenly, I notice Regina keeps coming closer and before I can do anything she leans in and kisses me softly.

Everything tells me to go away, but I can't because the shivers I get are the same I got when I kissed Mary Margaret who I thought I loved. Before I know what I'm doing I find myself kissing her back, passionately embracing her tightly, taking in her apple-scented perfume…


	2. The Potion

Regina's POV:

It feels better kissing him than it did with Graham who was merely an instrument. With David I may be able to create something more, to hurt Snow the way she's hurt me!

Moreover, I can suddenly see what she sees in him. Not that I'm becoming fond of him, no one will ever take Daniel's place.

I'm surprised he accepted my approach and even responded. Maybe he's just hurt from his affair gone wrong.

He suddenly pulls away as if electrocuted and stares me vividly in the face.

"I should go. Thanks for dinner!" He mumbles and leaves hastily without saying good-bye.

I stare at my reflection in the sink mirror. I've begun crying. Things always turn out horribly for me. I grasp the glass tightly in my hands and throw it with all my force into it, watching it shatter into pieces and fall to the ground with a horrifying noise. I'm all alone and abandoned in an empty house that I've created for myself.

"I will get you, Snow!" I shout to the walls sobbing harder than ever. "I will destroy your love if it's the last thing I do!" I crumple to the floor bawling my eyes out.

David's POV

The feeling of guilt keeps washing over me in two forms: that I kissed Regina back when I knew fully well who I loved and that I left so suddenly...there's also a third form: I enjoyed it almost as much as with Mary Margaret.

I need to find them both, only I'm too puzzled to find anything to say. I'm on my way to MM's but I glimpse Regina walking briskly and sadly towards the forest. She doesn't seem to have noticed me. She keeps her head down and her pace steady. I owe her an explanation. Bracing myself, I race towards her, grabbing her hand in order to get her attention. She's surprised at seeing me and tries to look angry, but I see the spark in her eyes. She's actually happy I'm here. Pushing that thought out of my mind by imagining MM naked, I take a deep breath and say:

"Look, about last night..." but I simply can't find the words to continue; my mind has gone blank.

She nods sadly, "I understand. You love MM. I'm ashamed that I got my hopes up. "she's utterly bitter right now and before I can say or do anything, she pushed me off and walks away, brisker than before.

I look after her until she's long gone and the only thing that snaps me out of my reverie is seeing MM coming out of Gold's store, if possible, even more distressed. I shout at her but she doesn't even look up. When I catch up with her she starts snag replies about how she doesn't want to see me anymore, no matter what happened to Kathryn.

"But I love you!" I've been thinking it for such a long time so it takes me by surprise how false it sounds. Probably because my mind is still set on the kiss I shared with the mayor last night.

"And that's what makes it all so sad!" She turns away and I feel that no matter what I say it won't change her mind.

Regina's POV:

"Well, I tried. Proves that if you want something done, you need a little bit of magic." I say to myself, upon finishing the love potion I've worked on for the last hour. I've never done this before and I'm a bit nervous about how it'd work. Glancing at my watch, I realize that I've been in my vault the whole morning. I have to find David and somehow make him take the potion…

I find him just as he's walking into Granny's and follow briskly. He's sitting glumly at the bar, without having ordered anything. I approach him slowly.

"This seat taken?" I ask in a whisper.

He looks up, surprised and embarrassed by my presence. Then, very slowly he shakes his head.

I seat myself carefully, feeling the bottle in my pocket.

"You seem upset, David. Let me buy you a drink." Before he can protest, I order two whiskeys.

"You really shouldn't have, Madam Mayor!" He says to the floor.

I give a short laugh. "Back to Madam Mayor, are we?"

I grab the drinks and hand one to him, taking a big gulp out of mine.

"Regina, look-" he begins and I don't let him finish.

"I'm sorry I kissed you last night when I knew you were in love with MM. I wasn't thinking. Please don't judge me on what I did to subdue my loneliness."

I say that as loudly as I can so no one can accuse me of anything, although it's just a measure of precaution. I'm not allowing this curse to break anytime soon.

"That' not what I wanted to say." He blurts just when I was preparing a diversion to pour the potion in his glass.

"What did you want to say?" curiosity gets the best of me and I forget momentarily what I'd wanted to say.

"I talked with MM..."

Oh, not that bitch again.

"Is that Kathryn? " I ask suddenly pointing through the window. He turns surprised and I quickly pour the bottle's contents into his glass.

"Where?"

"Never mind, I must have imagined her. I see her everywhere recently, " I take another sip from my whiskey, hoping he'd do the same.

"I feel horrible that I've ruined my marriage because of a woman who doesn't even want to be part of my life anymore..." he mumbles raising his glass.

"What do you mean?" I blurt out before I can stop myself and he puts his glass down again to answer me.

Damn...me and my big mouth. I should have let him drink first.

"She doesn't want to hear of me...Last night when we kissed, you weren't the only one feeling lonely and abandoned." He puts his hand on top of mine and gives a reassuring squeeze.

"Maybe we can be lonely together..." a genuine smile breaks out on my face. I don't need magic to seduce this idiot. Snow is pushing him away herself. Making my job wayy easier. He nods and I unconsciously admire his lopsided grin.

"I'd like that! Cheers!" He says, raising his glass and preparing to drink from it.

I am perfectly aware of the fact that I should let him just to be sure he'd stay with me. So I don't know what makes me push the glass from his hands. I watch it shatter, whiskey mixed with the most powerful love potion I could concoct. My whole morning wasted. And who knows how long this feeble relationship might hold. He might go back to Snow anytime.

And yet I know stopping him from drinking it has been the right choice. I want him to be with me because he chooses to not because I make him...so it'll make Snow suffer more.

"Sorry," I mumble. "I saw a dead fly in it. Don't worry, I'll get you another! And I'll pay that, Granny!"


End file.
